Father Knows Best
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Ashley's father returns to Toronto for a month long visit, but things don't go as smoothly as she would like...especially when her relationship with father starts to interfere with her relationship with Jimmy.
1. Homecoming

My note…as with the end of any season, there is always speculation/hopes for the next season. We all have storylines we'd like to see(and some we'd like to end)...there was a question on DB that asked JimAsh fans what storylines they wanted to see for season 7. I took a few of those suggestions and put them together in one story. Now, I know I've touched on some of these subjects in some of my other stories or chapters, but not really in this way.

FATHER KNOWS BEST

CHAPTER 1: HOMECOMING

"Oh my God El, I can't believe it...my dad's coming here for an entire month", Ashley squealed and turned to her best friend as she hung up the phone. "I knew he was trying to get time off so he could be here for my graduation, but I never thought he'd be able to come out for a whole month. Now we'll get to spend my birthday, graduation and father's day together".

Ellie smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "That's so great Ash", she replied as they broke the hug. "How did he manage to get that much time off of work?".

"I guess he's had it coming", Ashley answered with a shrug as they both settled on the couch. "I mean he was supposed to come out for Christmas, but then he got sent to China on a news assignment. Then when I was supposed to go there during spring break, Chris ended up in the hospital with appendicitis, so I had to cancel my trip".

"That's right", Ellie recalled. She turned to Ashley and smiled again. "Oh Ash, I am so happy for you... I remember how I couldn't wait to see my Dad again after his first tour...now he's on his third, and it seems like he'll never be home for good", she trailed off and shrugged.

Ashley frowned; in her excitement, she forgot all about the heartache Ellie and her mom were going through with her dad being gone for so long. "Sorry Ellie", she apologized.

"Don't be", Ellie brushed it off. "My dad's just doing his job, protecting his country...that's his decision and I'm proud of him". Ashley nodded slightly in agreement. "You have every right to be on top of the world right now Ash", Ellie added with a smile.

"I am Ellie", Ashley beamed. "Ooh, I've gotta call Jimmy", she announced joyfully, jumping up from the couch to retrieve the phone.

--------------------------------------

"So, how much longer?", Jimmy asked quietly, nudging Ashley's elbow with his.

She smiled at him and studied the clock. "Two days, one hour and thirty-seven minutes", Ashley whispered back after she calculated in her head.

"And how many seconds?", he teased sweetly.

Ashley shot him an incredulous look and shook her head. She giggled slightly then turned her attention back to the lesson they were supposed to be reading.

Jimmy watched her from the corner of his eye and grinned….she was positively glowing with excitement.

Ashley looked back at the clock and snapped her book shut, she really wasn't reading it anyway. She packed her bag and Jimmy did the same. They both looked up at Ms. Kwan and she nodded to them that it was okay to leave. Jimmy always had a five minute leeway with his classes, he was able to leave class five minutes early and enter five minutes after the bell, without being penalized…and he made sure Ashley got to benefit when they had classes together.

"So...", she whispered, as they strolled down the still empty halls. "...on Thursday, after we pick up Dad from the airport, Mom wants us all to go out to dinner, you're invited too".

Jimmy slowed and looked up at her questionably. "Are you sure Ash. I mean, shouldn't it just be, ya know…family?

Ashley stepped in front of him and smiled. She laid her hands on the rims of his chair and leaned forward so that there faces were just inches apart. "You are family Jimmy", she insisted and planted a great big kiss on his lips. "Besides, Dad hasn't seen you in almost five years...and I'm sure he can't wait to talk to the man who holds his little girl's heart", Ashley added, with a casual but slightly teasing tone and stood up straight.

Jimmy blew out a sigh. "Yeah, that sounds great", he replied with mock nervousness, then winked playfully at Ashley and pulled her onto his lap...just as the bell rang.

-------------------------

For the next two days, one hour and thirty-seven minutes, Ashley Kerwin was about as anxious and excited as a kid waiting for Santa Clause to come. She sat in the waiting area at theToronto International airport, nervously tapping her fingers against Jimmy's arm, which was laying on her leg.

"Ash?", he called questionably, giving her knee a slight squeeze.

"I'm sorry", Ashley apologized and removed her hand. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, it's only my dad...it's not like...".

Jimmy interrupted Ashley's rant by taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. "No Ash...look", he announced with a slight flick of his head.

Ashely looked up and immediately broke out into a smile. "Daddy", she squealed, running over to greet him.

Robert Kerwin smiled and held his daughter tight. "Ashley, honey...I've missed you so much", he sighed, kissing the side of her head. "You look beautiful sweetheart", he declared, holding her at arms length.

Ashley smiled and blushed slightly. Robert then turned to his ex-wife and gave her a hug, followed by a handshake to Jeff and Toby. "Dad, you remember Jimmy right?", Ashley asked as she stepped behind Jimmy and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh yes, Jimmy", Robert greeted with a slightly sympathetic smile after glancing quickly at Jimmy's chair. "It's been a long time", he added and extended his hand.

Jimmy gave a firm shake and chuckled, "Yeah, I was definitely much taller the last time you saw me".

The rest of the group chuckled along with Jimmy's joke, while the smile on Robert's face faded from cheerful to uncomfortable. Jimmy, sensing the awkwardness shrugged almost apologetically and added, "It's nice to see you again too, Mr. Kerwin".

Ashley smiled at the interaction between the two most important men in her life. "You must be starving Dad", she stated as she stepped next to him. "Mom and I planned a special dinner in you honor".

"Kate, you didn't have to go through all that trouble", Robert stated, looking sincerely at his ex-wife.

"Really Robert, it was no trouble", Kate insisted and smiled at Ashley. "The only planning we had to do was make reservations for six at Francesco's", she added with a small laugh.

Robert stepped forward to meet up with Jeff and Toby who had just retrieved his bags, but they waived him off. He gave the two an appreciative nod and fell back into step with Ashley, while Kate and Jimmy followed behind.

Ashley stopped suddenly and watited for her mother and Jimmy to catch up, only then did she move forward. She looked from her father on her right, to her boyfriend and mother on her left as they fell into a comfortable pace and smiled to herself...never in her almost nineteen years, had Ashley Kerwin felt more content.

--------------------------

So there's the first chapter, kinda short and more like an introduction...the content/plot part will pick up soon. I'm not going to give anything away, but this will be a more angsty/emotional fic...there will be fluffy parts too. I know there's really not much to go on here, since the main plot has not been revealed yet but I would appreciate your input.

I have another chapter story in the works now but I might wait until this one is done, being the time line falls after graduation even though the two stories are in no way related.

Degrassi is not mine.


	2. Table for six

My note…okay, I know chapter one wasn't that strong, but the story will pick up speed in the next few chapters. If I didn't mention before, the timeline is from the middle of May through the middle of June.

FATHER KNOWS BEST

CHAPTER 2: TABLE FOR SIX

The restaurant was packed, but luckily the group had reservations and were seated quickly. Robert arrived at the table first and pulled the chair next to him out for Ashley to sit, but she was so busy watching the waiter remove the chair across the table for Jimmy, that she hadn't noticed what her father was doing.

Jimmy pulled into the spot that was made for him and smiled up at Ashley who sat down beside him. Robert then looked over at Kate and offered her the seat he was holding out. She nodded acceptingly and sat down between her ex-husband and Jeff.

"The place still looks the same…hope the food is still as good as I remember", Robert laughed and reached out for the wine list.

"They still have your favorite Dad, the rigatoni with sausage and zucchini", Ashley stated as she peered over her menu.

"You remembered?", he replied, pleasantly surprised.

"Of course I remember", she answered quickly. "You used to order it all the time when I was little".

Robert laughed at the memory, "It was the only way your mother and I could get you to eat zucchini".

Ashley smiled. "Because everything tastes better off of your Dad's plate", she insisted, grabbing the piece of buttered bread off of his plate and taking a small bite.

Robert gasped and shot Ashley a look of mock disapproval, she giggled softly. "Or anyone elses plate for that matter", Jimmy laughed, looking between Ashley and Mr. Kerwin. "Ash steals food off my plate every chance she gets", he informed Robert, jokingly.

Ashley blushed and playfully swatted Jimmy on the shoulder as if he had divulged her deepest, darkest secret. She then looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. Robert shared a smile with Kate as they both looked at the happy couple on the other side of the table.

The group settled into comfortable conversation over drinks and appetizers. "So Toby, Kate tells me you made Valedictorian...congratulations", Robert stated, raising his glass slightly to toast Toby before taking a sip.

Toby shrugged indifferently. "Thanks Mr. Kerwin, although I really don't think I deserve it", he replied quietly. "Liberty should be Valedictorian, but her grades slipped after, um after JT died...so I got it instead".

"Don't sell yourself short man", Jimmy protested, clapping Toby on the shoulder.

"No pun intended", Ashley quipped, not so subtly referring to Toby's height. He shot her a warning glare and she giggled. "But seriously Tobes...you do deserve it, you worked really hard this year", Ashley insisted and smiled sincerely at her brother.

"Yes, I was sadded to hear about you friend...", Robert began to say, but trailed off when he notice Toby look avoidingly down at his plate. Robert felt the need to lessen the awkwardness by changing the subject, "So, what do you have..."

"Ugh", cried the bus boy, who had accidentally nicked one of Jimmy's wheels with the side of his shoe, effectively tripping himself. Jeff was quick to jump up and steady the man and the bin of dirty dishes he was carrying.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Jimmy apologized, trying to scoot in closer to the table.

The man shook his head in utter mortification. "No Sir, it's my fault...excuse me", he replied bashfully and nodded appreciatively to Jeff before quickly scrambling into the kitchen.

Jimmy glanced behind him at the narrowed path that lead to the kitchen. "I'm in the way here", he muttered to Ashley, as he looked around for room to move.

"No you're not, you're fine", Ashley insisted, laying her hand over his, which was clenching the wheel rim. Jimmy gave her an incredulous look and she shrugged. "There's no where else for you to go...besides, he should've been watching where he was going", she added adamantly and reached for another piece of bread.

Jimmy smiled at Ashley, she returned the gesture and offered him a bite of her bread. They were both lost momentarily in each other and when they turned their attention back to the rest of the table...all eyes were on them.

"So, does that happen very often?", Robert asked curiously.

"Which part?", Toby asked with a chuckle. "The part where Jimmy tries to trip unsuspecting bus boys or the part where they both go into their _'dreamy'_ place", he joked, making a goofy face at Ashley when he said the word dreamy.

Robert shrugged. "Um, both...I guess", he replied questionably.

"A lot", the group jovialy stated in unison.

"Hey Jimmy, maybe your chair is just a magnet to wait staff with steel-toed shoes", Toby teased and the majority laughed along.

Mr. Kerwin outwardly smiled with the rest of the laughing table, but he felt uncomfortable with making light of what he considered a very serious subject. Luckily for him, their waiter had returned with their food. "Everything looks delicious", Robert spoke first, looking around the table.

Everyone nodded in agreement and dug into their dinners. "Ashley, did you want some?", Robert asked, pointedly holding his fork over his food.

"No thanks Dad...", Ashley replied, looking over at Jimmy and predictably jabbing her fork into his meal. "...I have plenty right here".

Jimmy smirked as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Ashley giggled softly and pressed her lips against Jimmy's. "Trying to eat here", Toby groaned, not bothering to look up from his plate.

The two broke apart, flushed and embarrassed. Ashley licked the dab of salty pasta sauce from her bottom lip and focused on her plate, Jimmy did the same...but you could see the formation of smiles breaking out across both of their faces.

Robert watched his daughter for a few minutes before Kate broke the next round of lingering silence and questioned, "So Robert, how's Chris doing?".

Eventhough he and Kate spoke on the phone at least a few nights a week, Robert was happy to be sitting here, having dinner and conversation with his 'family'. "He's fine, thanks for asking. Busy with work and renovating the flat", he replied between bites.

"Are you sure he doesn't mind you being away for so long, Dad?", Ashley asked worriedly. She was so excited when her father announced he was coming for a visit, that she never thought to ask about Chris.

Robert shook his head and smiled. "No Ash, not at all", he insisted honestly. "He's just sorry he has to miss all of this". Ashley smiled back at her father, satisfied with his answer. "And I'm pretty sure, since he couldn't make it here, he actually may have been looking forward to getting rid of me for a little while", Robert joked, then continued with an explanation. "You see, we've been disagreeing on how to redecorate the study, and I think Chris will take this opportunity to get his way".

A light chuckle flitted around the table. Ashley looked over at Jimmy. "It would kill me to be away from you for a month", she stated sincerely.

"Honestly Ash, I don't think I could even last a week without you", he replied slipping his arm around her again. Ashley melted at his sentiment and moved in to softly kiss him on the lips.

"Oh God, here we go again", Toby mumbled and rolled his eyes as he picked up the menu. "So, anyone for dessert...coffee?", he offered loudly. Kate, Jeff and Robert all nodded eagerly...but Ashley and Jimmy didn't hear a thing, they were already well on their way to the next course.

--------------------------

Hmmm, it didn't look this short on paper...but at least I'm consistent. As we pick up speed in the story lines, we'll also pick up some length in the chapters. This one was still on the fluffy side, but the angsty-ness will be coming shortly.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, especially...Raina-Bess, Havocmangawip and Sunshyne08...you guys are the best!

Degrassi does not belong to me.


	3. Conflicting schedules

FATHER KNOWS BEST

CHAPTER 3: CONFLICTING SCHEDULES

If it weren't for the beat of music that came from her ringing cell phone or the familiar scent of her peach shower gel, Robert Kerwin would swear his daughter did not live in the house he was staying at. Ashley was out of the house that Friday morning by the crack of dawn and didn't return until well after the rest of family was asleep.

Robert woke up refreshed, to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He padded down to the kitchen, careful not to wake the other occupants. To his surprise, Ashley was standing in front of the island, dressed and ready for what looked like a run.

She stopped pouring the coffee into the travel mugs in front of her and turned to smile at her father. "Morning Dad", she greeted cheerfully and bounced on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Morining Ash...you're up early", Robert replied with a small chuckle and graciously took hold of the mug his daughter was offering.

"Yeah", she answered nonchalantly and finished preparing her own coffee.

"So, how about you join your dear old dad for breakfast at Tim Hortons?", he invited eagerly.

"I'd love to Dad, but I can't...it's Saturday", Ashley answered in a simple matter-of-fact way.

Robert frowned slightly in confusion. "And that means you can't eat breakfast?", he asked curiously.

Ashley giggled. "No Dad, it means I'm on my way to pick up Jimmy...".

"Oh right, the t-shirt shop", Robert interjected.

"No actually Spinner...ah, Gavin opens on Saturday mornings", she explained, packing some granola bars, apples and bottled water in her shoulder bag. "Jimmy has an extensive physio session at the rehibilitation center today and I'm going with him".

Robert looked at her worriedly. "Is everything alright?".

Ashley smiled. "Yeah Dad, everythings fine", she assured him. "This is just part of Jimmy's shcedule, routine stuff. He has his daily sessions at lunchtime, during the week and his complete workout on Saturday mornings", Ashley explained. "I've been going with him every week, for almost a year now, to help out with his exercises. Lana, his therapist says I'm a natural and I probably know more than most people do after four years of schooling", she added, beaming proudly.

Robert nodded and smiled back. "Then how does lunch sound, after?", he questioned hopefully. "Jimmy's more than welcome".

"I wish we could Dad...", Ashley paused and frowned. "...but Jimmy's going for a fitting after his session".

"For what, his wedding gown?, Toby joked from his place at the kitchen table. Robert turned quickly at the voice coming from behind the cereal box...he hadn't even noticed Toby was in the room.

"Funny, no", Ashley snickered at Toby and swatted at his head, then turned back to packing her bag. "Jimmy needs a new wheelchair and he wants me to help him pick it out".

Toby smirked. "Well that does make sense since it is half yours...". Ashley felt her cheeks begin to redden before Toby even had a chance to finish. "...well, with all the time you spend on Jimmy's lap and all", he teased. The two exchanged quick smiles before Ashley's hand playfully met with Toby's shoulder but wasn't nearly as gentle this time around.

Grinning, Robert gave Ashley a subtle wink, causing the hue on her cheeks to increase just a notch. "Sounds like a pretty big deal", he stated, thankfully changing the subject.

"It is", Ashley nodded. "This is really only his second chair...the first one, the one he came home from rehab in, was more of a transitional chair and he only used it for about seven months before he was strong enough to switch to the one he has now...and that was almost two years ago", she explained.

"It took him that whole summer to get used to his current chair, but he was determined to play basketball and he just couldn't do that in his original chair", Ashley continued, a small grin spreading over her face as she talked about her boyfriend.

"Doesn't he have a special chair for basketball?", Toby asked curiously.

"Yeah, but it's a standard model and he's never really felt comfortable in it. He uses it, but he doesn't like it very much", Ashley responded with a slight shrug. "That's why it's so important for him to meet with both his therapist and the designer so they can create one that's just for him".

"Wow, I didn't that something as simple as a new wheelchair would take so much planning", Robert replied in an interested tone.

"Dad, you have no idea...it's almost like buying a new car", Ashley sighed with mock exasperation. "You have to consider everything; style, comfort level, maneuverability, durability...Jimmy even has snow tires", she added with a hearty laugh. "It's a good thing we're going in prepared, we've spent months perfecting his design...and hopefully they can customize it to Jimmy's specifications".

Robert took a long sip of his coffee and studied Ashley as one word continued to repeat in his head..."we". She said it twice, we're and we've. It was then that he realized that by the way she said "we", Ashley considered herself Jimmy's other half, his partner...something more than just a mere girlfriend.

"Dad?", Ashley called, snapping her father out of his reverie and smiled brightly at him. "Did I lose you there?".

"Oh no Ash, I...", he answered quickly. "I'm sorry darling, did you say something before?".

"Yeah, I said I have to go now but I'll see you later", she repeated, placing a small peck on his cheek.

Right, later", Robert mimed then began to grin outwardly. "I don't have any plans for tonight, so if you're...".

"Daddy, it's prom", she reminded him with a roll of her eyes and an exasperated sigh as she picked up her belongings.

Robert nodded slowly, fanitly recalling the date...between his time on the plane and the two fight delays, he had somehow skipped an entire day. Ashley could see the slightly disappointed look on her fathers face. "But, I'm free tomorrow morning", she offered suggestively. "...so, if you don't have any other plans, we could head out for one of our famous Daddy/Daughter Sunday brunches".

"I'd love that Sweetheart", Robert accepted, looping his arm around Ashley's shoulders. Ashley smiled and shifted her travel mugs to one hand and embraced her father with the other.

Ashely turned and playfully kicked Toby in the shin as she walked past him to the back door. "Later Tobes", she called out over her shoulder and stepped out into the warm spring morning.

-------------------------

"So, how do I look?", Ashley asked her parents nervously, as she stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom.

"Beautiful Ash", Kate sniffled, her voice cracking a bit as she clasped her hands to her chest. Ashley smiled and swayed her hips slightly, causing the champagne colored gown to ruffle at her feet.

"Simply stunning, Sweetheart", Robert added in agreement with his ex-wife, also getting caught up in the moment.

Ashley furrowed her brow in confusion as she stared at her overly emotional parents. "Are you two okay?", she asked jokingly.

They both opened their mouths simultaneously to answer, when Toby's voice could be heard from the base of the stairs, "Cinderella? Your prince charming is here", he called with amused laughter.

Kate and Robert decended first, allowing Ashley to make her grande entrance. Ashley grin grew as wide as her face as she took one final look in the mirror.

Jimmy sat anxiously in the middle of the room as the group engaged in small talk while waiting for Ashley. "So man, when do you get your new set of wheels?", Toby asked curiously.

"About six to eight weeks", Jimmy answered with a grin. "Got some customizations that'll take a little time".

"Awesome", Toby replied sincerely. "So what did you go with...sleek and sporty, or elegant and sophisticated?"

Jimmy laughed then scrunched up his face in resignation. "More like durable and functional...", he paused, but another grin soon crept across his face. "...with a hint of sleek sophistication". Toby smiled and gave Jimmy a high-five. He looked down and ran his hands along the sides of his chair almost affectionately. "Yeah, red rims and purple wheel guards are not exactly law school material".

The rest of the group joined in soft laughter at Jimmy's joke, when suddenly, there was a vision of beauty was coming down the stairs. The usually talkative Jimmy was rendered completely speechless. A gasped "Ash", was all he could muster.

Ashley blushed and hurried down the last few steps to Jimmy's side. "Hey", she whispered, taking in his handsome appearence and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Not wanting to lose contact, but surely not wanting to put on a show for the parents, Jimmy broke apart and reached under his chair for Ashley's corsage. He looped the flower band onto her wrist and grasped her hand in his.

Jimmy and Ashley were totally lost in the moment and lost in each others eyes.

Robert studied the pair carefully; Jimmy in his tailored tuxedo, crisp champagne colored shirt, shiny patent shoes and rose boutonniere on his lapel. Ashley in her flowing beaded gown, the soft curls of hair cascading to her shoulders, the perfect manicure, the complimenting makeup...and if her dress and his shirt was just a few shade whiter, Robert would have sworn that the two was headed off to their wedding instead of their senior prom.

And with that thought, Robert's heart suddenly sunk...his baby girl was all grown up.

----------------------

I know this is moving slow, but there are some issues I will be revisiting later on in the story. I'm trying to keep this story flowing in a positive way, but sometimes the wording or situations seem a little...um, not how they're intended. Yes I know, that's a little vague, but I don't want give away the premise of the story with my explanation. So just hang on, it will all become clear very soon.

Thanks Lilfiftyfour, for your review...you know how much I appreciate it!!!

Degrassi is not mine.


	4. Sunday Brunch

My note…here's another chapter. This will probably be the last plot 'building' chapter before the main focus of the story is revealed.

FATHER KNOWS BEST

CHAPTER 4: SUNDAY BRUNCH

Robert was the one up at the crack of dawn, Sunday morning. He barely remembered Toby and Ashley tip-toeing through the door and up the stairs somewhere around two am.

He sat at the kitchen table with Kate and Jeff, enjoying the hot coffee, pleasant conversation and sharing the Sunday paper. The leisurely silence was soon interrupted with a back and forth, but playful banter of the siblings descending the stairs. Kate and Jeff shared a mutual smile….after Ashley's year long absence and Toby's more recent bout with severe depression over JT's death…this was a very welcome distraction.

When the muffled voices became clearer, you could easily hear Ashley laughing and taunting Toby, "Yes you did".

Followed quickly with Toby's defensive, "No I didn't".

They arrived in the kitchen, Toby flushed with embarrassment and Ashley beaming with satisfaction. "Good morning", she sung, her eyes shining brightly and a little added spring to her step. She gracefully rounded the table, gently kissing the cheek of 'all' of her parents.

"Well, someone's on top of the world right now", Kate stated, smiling at Ashley curiously.

"Side effect of being voted prom queen", Toby snickered, popping two slices of bread into the toaster.

Ashley grinned from ear to ear. "And Jimmy was voted king", she added proudly. "We were also voted couple of the year and best dressed".

"Congratulations", Jeff replied first, raising his coffee cup in acknowledgement. Kate and Robert nodded in agreement.

"Toby and Liberty we voted most intelligent couple", Ashley boasted, nodding over to her brother who was trying to disappear behind the appliance.

"That's wonderful Toby", Jeff congratulated his son, with a pat on the back as he walked passed him to fill up his mug.

Toby rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sure it is", he quipped sarcastically. "Draw even more attention to the two biggest nerds in the school", Toby trailed off, mumbling under his breath. Ashley heard this and walked over to Toby, giving him a sympathetic nudge.

"Well, it sounds like you all had a wonderful time last night", Robert stated as he folded his section of newspaper and stood up. "Ready Ash?".

"Definitely", she answered happily, grabbing her purse and heading to the back door...she was so accustomed to using the kitchen entrance with Jimmy, that she almost never used the front door. "Ouch", she gasped.

"Are you okay Ashley?", Kate asked concernedly as she looked over her shoulder at her daughter.

"Blisters", she answered with a grimmace, sliding her foot out of her strappy sandals and into a comfy pair of dressy flip-flops.

"Yeah well, that's what you get for tearing up the dance floor last night", Toby teased, winking at Ashley as he took a bite of his toast. Ashley shrugged innocently and smiled at her brother."We had to practically drag them out of gym", he added.

"Who, Ashley and Liberty?", Robert asked Toby with a grin.

"No, Ashley and Jimmy", Toby replied, shrugging as if it were the most likely answer on the planet.

Robert stood there in momentary shock. "Dancing?", he questioned once he found his voice.

"Well yeah...of course dancing", Toby answered quickly, his tone taking on just the slightest hint of sarcasim. "They were the best couple out there", he added certainly. Ashley blushed a bit at Toby's compliment.

Robert looked questionably at his daughter. Ashley could tell he was still a bit confused and giggled slightly as she walked over to her father. "Jimmy and I love to dance", she stated simply, her grin growing wider. "It took some practice and a little inginuity, but we've pretty much mastered it".

"You seemed surprised Robert", Kate joked lightly.

"I guess I didn't think that dancing would be possible", Robert replied.

"Oh, it's possible", Kate answered and gazed wistfully as she remembered the first time she saw the pair dancing...it was early December, they were in the middle of the living room practicing for the winter dance. She rose and walked around the table. "And it's quite a beautiful sight", Kate added, smiling proudly at Ashley as she gave her a small hug.

Robert looked expactantly at Ashley, but was eager to get the spotlight off of herself. "So Dad...are we still going to brunch?", she inquired anxiously.

Robert looked at his watch and laughed. "Of course. But if we don't hurry, it will be more like just plain lunch", he joked, holding his arm out for hers. Ashley accepted his gesture by looping her arm through his and happily walked out of the house, arm and arm with her father.

--------------------------

"Thanks Dad, this is really nice", Ashley said, from the seat across from her father.

"It is Ash...very nice", he replied, holding his water glass in toast. Ashley mirrored his action and took a small sip, Robert smiled. "We haven't haven't had much time to talk since I've been here...what's new with my lovely daughter?".

"Not that much since Thursday", she chuckled and perused over the menu.

Robert smiled at Ashley. "So prom was nice?", he asked, making small talk.

Ashley nodded and blushed. "Prom was nice...but afterward was amazing", she beamed. Robert raised his brow in curiosity. Ashley took a deep breath and continued. "The gym looked so beautiful. We got there a little early and ended up snacking on the buffet before the dancing started", she explained excitedly. "Like Toby said, we stayed until it was over. There were only about twenty of us left...", Ashley chuckled and trailed off a bit.

She smiled at the memory, still very fresh in her head. "Then Jimmy told us, when we got back into the limo, that he had a surprise waiting for us", Ashely face shone so brightly at this point, Robert was sure she'd burst with happiness. "His dad chartered a boat ride for out group...", she sighed dreamily. "We spent the rest of the evening, eating this unbelievable four course meal underneath the twinkling stars".

Robert bit back a smiled, but couldn't hold in his amusment. Ashley was always a hopeless romantic...very, very much like her father. "Which is probably why you're not that hungry this morning", he joked, motioning to the small cup of soup and side plate of fruit in front of her.

Ashley blinked back into reality and blushed with embarassment. Robert cleared his throat and changed the subject. "And school is going well?", he questioned nonchalantly.

"Great", she answered quickly, gently stirring her soup. "Jimmy and I are both graduating with honnors...all A's and B's".

"That's wonderful Ash", he praised sincerely, taking a bite of his steak and eggs.

Ashley noticed a small change in his demeanor and could tell where this conversation was heading. She swiftly braced herself. "Mom said you declined your acceptance at NYU", Robert stated, almost questionably.

Ashley shrugged slightly. "Yeah, w...I decided to accept the offer at Toronto U instead", she replied, using a storng certain tone. She could see he father wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, so he pointed out, "They have an excellent pre-law program".

Robert nodded in agreement. "But NYU's is better", he offered.

"I know, but it feels like I just got settled back home. This is where I belong Dad, and I don't think I want to leave again. I'd miss all of my family and friends...", she trailed off and finished her soup.

"And Jimmy?", Robert smirked teasingly. Ashley bit her lip and smiled sweetly. "Your mom also told me that Jimmy decided to change his major to art and missed the deadline for the program at NYU, but was accepted to the program at Toronto U", he added.

"Dad I...".

"Ash, you don't have to defend your actions to me...", Robert interrupted, taking a long sip of his coffee. "I just hope your not making a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life", he stated, in a compassionate, fatherly way.

Ashley nodded, she knew her father only wanted her to have the best education. He offered her a gentle smile and stood to go pay the bill. Suddenly not hungry anymore, Ashley pushed her half eaten plate out of the way and tried to shake off the feeling that her dad wasn't just referring to her choice of colleges.

-----------------

Okay, this is coming off a little more intense than I had planned. I just feel that it's going to be interpreted differently than I would like, so I will try to clarify more in the next few chapters. And after this week, I promise to get on a schedule...really I do!!

Thanks to all who have reviewed last chapter...Havocmangawip, Sammi, Raina-Bess, lilfiftyfour and Sunshyne08...sorry if I didn't reply personally. I'll do better next time...promise.

Degrassi does not belong to me.


	5. On the outside looking in

My note….This story is still moving a tad slow, so right now we will be heading into Memorial Day weekend(timeline wise).

FATHER KNOWS BEST

CHAPTER 5: ON THE OUTSIDE LOOKING IN

If the week before hadn't convinced Robert Kerwin that his daughter was the busiest young woman on the planet, this past week surely did. Between her work at the t-shirt shop, extra circulars at school, finding time to spend with friends and cramming for year end exams…Ashley was only at home to sleep and eat, with most of the latter being done on the run.

Because of this, Robert was extremely surprised to see Jimmy and Ashley snuggled together on the couch, as he walked through the front door.

"Well, I didn't think I'd find you two home tonight", Robert exclaimed, tossing his keys onto the side table. Ashley shifted slightly as her father spoke, releasing Jimmy from her grasp and allowing him to pull himself upright with the help of the arm of the couch. "If I'd known…", Robert paused and lifted the take-out bag he was holding. "….I would've ordered extra.

"Hey Dad", Ashley called from over her shoulder and smiled as her father came into view. "That's okay, we ordered a pizza".

Jimmy cleared his throat and formally held out his hand. "Mr. Kerwin", he greeted with a firm shake and a smile.

Robert reciprocated and sat in the armchair across from the two. "What kind?", he asked, in reference to the pizza.

"Extra pepperoni", Ashley replied satisfactory as she snuggled back against Jimmy's chest.

"Why am I not surprised?", he chuckled lightly. "I thought you two had plans tonight...your mom said you couldn't make it for dinner at Jeff's mother's house".

Ashley shrugged and toyed with Jimmy's fingers as they rested in her hand. "Yeah, we did have plans, but they were sorta postponed", she answered with a quick smile.

"That's too bad", Robert replied apologetically. "Why?"

"Well, we were halfway to Centre Park for an ouside concert, when it started to thunder", Ashely explained. "We headed back and got home just as it started to pour", she giggled softly, her eyes traveling from Jimmy's rain spattered jeans and white undershirt, to the damp polo that hung over the back of his chair.

Robert could tell from Ashley's appearance, that she was under the saftey of an umbrella."So we decided to hang out here, order some food and watch pointless television", she smiled brightly. "Hope we didn't ruin _your_ plans", Ashley apologized worriedly.

"On the contrary", Robert chuckled. "I was dreading having to eat all alone", he motioned to the bag. "I'll share if you share".

Both Ashley and Jimmy grinned at Robert's offer. "I'll get the plates and drinks", Ashley announced as she jumped off the couch. "Pop okay for you Dad...or did you want some of the wine that was left over from last night?".

"Whatever is easiest Ash", he called over his shoulder, then turned back to see Jimmy reaching for his chair, preparing to transfer. Robert was still fairly new to being witness to Jimmy's disability and found it a bit sad to watch the boy he remembered as being strong and independent, struggle with even the simplest of tasks.

Robert diverted his eyes as Jimmy swiftly completed his transfer. He was heading for the kitchen to help Ashley with the drinks, when the door bell rang. "Pizza's here", she yelled from two rooms away, as if the men couldn't here the bell themselves.

Jimmy sighed as he looked from the direction of the kitchen where Ashley could be heard bustling about, to the four steps that blocked his path to the front door. Robert immediately noticed Jimmy's distress, and a look of sympathy crossed his face. "I'll get it", he offered kindly and stood up.

"Thanks", Jimmy smiled and pulled some money out of the pocket of his jeans. Robert refused with a waive of his hand. "No sir, really", Jimmy protested, extending his hand a little farther.

"Please Jimmy, let me", Robert insisted, taking the steps by twos and swinging the door open.

Reluctantly, Jimmy stuffed the money back into his pocket and held his hand out for the pizza. Robert smiled sincerely at Jimmy but shook his head. "The bottom of the box is pretty hot", he cautioned and carried it down to the coffee table.

Jimmy nodded appreciatively on the outside, but felt a strange stirring on the inside. He shook off the uncomfortable feeling and was headed in the direction of the kitchen to help Ashley, when she emerged with a large tray full of utensils and drinks. She had the tray wedged against her hip one one side, with a stack of napkins and paper plates in the other hand. Jimmy took the plates from her so she could right the tray and headed back to the coffee table to clear some room.

Ashley took her place back on the couch and proceeded to pile each plate with food and pass them off, one to Jimmy in his chair on one end of the coffee table and the other to her father in the arm chair on the other side of the coffee table. Ashely chuckled and scooted to the middle of the couch. "There's plenty of room here", she joked, patting the cushions on either side of her.

Jimmy and Robert looked at one another and smiled. Accepting Ashley's invitation, they both moved to their respected sides, sandwiching her in comfortably.

-------------------

That Monday was Memorial Day and a planned Kerwin family reunion at a centrally located park a few towns over. "Well, don't you look lovely today", Robert noted as Ashley walked down the stairs, sporting a colorful polkadot sundress and complimenting fuchsia sandals.

"Why thank you, Sir", she replied sweetly, taking his offered hand and swirling playfully in her dress.

"Just as lovely as your mother", Robert added, pointedly looking over at Kate who had just walked into the room.

Kate blushed and smiled a thank you to her ex-husband. "Are we ready then?", she asked heading for the door. With Jeff and Toby away on a male bonding, father and son fishing trip, Robert and Ashley had convinced her to accompany them to the party.

Ashley watched as her father held the door open for her mother, they smiled contently at one another, and held hands as they walked down the steps, side by side. The scene was sureal for Ashley...her parents acting like a 'happy couple'...Jimmy coming along to finally meet her dad's extended family...this was the happiness she'd always dreamt of.

"Robert, these aren't the directions to the park", Kate stated as they pulled away from the house.

"I know, my sister Linda called and said the party was being moved to her house...something about needing a special permit to use the park grounds", he explained, keeping his eyes on the road. Kate nodded and looked ahead.

"Dad, take a right at the next stop and Jimmy's house third from the corner...3104", Ashley announced from the back seat.

"Jimmy", Kate gasped softly. Ashley leaned forwar in attention and Robert waited at the stop for Kate to continue. "If I recall correctly, Linda lives in a split level...there's no way Jimmy will be able to get into the main part of the house, he'll only be able to get into the downstairs family room", she said conceredly, Robert nodded.

Ashley smiled at her parents. "It'll be fine guys", she assured them, but they still looked skeptical. "... it's a barbeque, we'll probably spend the entire time in the backyard".

Kate smiled at her daughter and Robert took the right, heading down Jimmy's street.

-------------------------

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived. Introductions were given to those who were in the grassy part of the backyard and waives where given to those up on the deck. It was quite a few years since Ashley had seen most of these people and even longer since she was last at the house.

Robert's younger sister Linda came down to warmly greet her guests. Robert caught his sisters apologetic gaze, as if sorry that her home wasn't more accomodating to Jimmy.

"Go, have fun", Ashley demanded, shooing her parents off so her and Jimmy could enjoy some time alone. They finally settled on a shady part of the yard, under a big oak tree, Ashley happily perched on Jimmy's lap.

Robert was cornered at the bar on the deck by his brother-in-law, his brother and an uncle while Kate was wisked inside to help in the kitchen. The men were deep in conversation on sailing when hushed words rang in Roberts ears, "Ashley's boyfriend?",was the question. "Yes,...shot in the back I think, a school shooting", the other whispered to the lady next to her, Robert turned to see that it was two of his cousins. "How sad", the first concurred.

Robert uncomfortably excused himself and made his way through the house when he heard his sister say, "...from the way Kate was hinting, it seems pretty serious". The woman she was talking to, Robert's brothers wife raised a surprised brow. "I can't imagine they'd be thrilled with that prospect...", his sister-in-law Cheryl paused, "...what hardships Ashley will have to face". Linda shrugged, "Kate looked more than pleased to me..."

"Robert?", she asked when she noticed her brother wandering through the crowded kitchen.

"I'm looking for Kate", he replied simply, forcing a tight smile on his face.

"Out back I think", Cheryl answered, oblivious that her conversation was over heard.

Robert nodded a thank you and headed to the yard via the side door. Four young ladies, two who were Robert's nieces, stood on the side of the yard, looking in the direction of the old oak tree. "...yeah, he is kinda cute...but, ya know...", a girl he didn't recognize said. "I gotta say I'm surprised", niece Rachel spoke next. "I never would've guessed my cousin as the desperate type". The fourth girl nodded, "Yeah I mean, look at her...that girl could have anyone".

Rachel's younger sister Hannah starred dreamily at the couple. "I think they're cute togther", she pipped up, in her sweet twelve-year-old voice. "Maybe they'll get married", she added excitedly. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Now that would be some party", she joked sarcastically. "...part black, part Jewish, part gay and part Kerwin".

Hannah frowned and sighed at their teasing. "Well I think they should get married", she replied firmly, then paused and smiled. "And they'd have really cute kids". One of the friends tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "Yeah, little white chocolate mochas", she giggled in unison with the other two. "Can he even have kids?", the other friends asked, laughing at her own question.

Hannah turned dejectedly and headed back to the house. "Hey unlce Robert", she mumbled as she passed him on her way to the stairs. Robert turned to watch her walk into the house, then briskly breezed past the roaring laughter of the group Hannah had just left.

He spotted his family, Kate smiling, her hand resting lightly on Jimmy's shoulder as she spoke to him and Ashley. They seemed happy, laughing and having a good time, and totally obvilious to the fact they were the hot topic of conversation...causing Robert to pause and wonder if it was always like this.

------------------

Wow, that was long...got a little crazy, didn't I?. Okay, I need to clarify that I do not agree, in any way, shape, or form with what my charaters said in this chapter...dialogue was purely for plot purposes. I actually wanted to incorporated Jimmy's race into the picture a little more, but an interracial couple isn't as big an issue in Canada as it is in some places...so I focused on his disability.

Big thanks to lilfiftyfour, for her wonderful...and my only review for chapter 4!!

Degrassi is not mine.


	6. The perfect gift pt1

My note…For story purposes, I'm going to use Melissa's real birthday(May 31st) as Ashley's. I don't recall the writers ever giving us a date for Ashley's birthday and this works perfectly with the timeline too. Since I screwed up the whole Canadian holiday thing….our Memorial Day is held the weekend after their Victoria Day(thanks Heather. It actually worked out better this way, lol)…. this chapter will take place the last week of May.

FATHER KNOWS BEST

CHAPTER 6: THE PERFECT GIFT pt.1

Jimmy nervously pushed forward, glancing up at the familiar house. This time though, the back door seemed enormous, the small step up to the stoop seemed unmanageable and the reality of what he was about to do was overwhelming.

Jimmy blew out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and maneuvered up the stoop to the imposing door. Closing his eyes, he ran his sweaty palms over his jeans and rapped his knuckles against the wood.

Jimmy waited anxiously for the door to open...he thought of turning back, but before he could react the door swung open and the large intimidating figure that Jimmy was dreading, stood there grinning at him. "Jimmy, come on in", Robert Kerwin greeted cordially, stepping to the side so Jimmy could enter.

"Mr. Kerwin", Jimmy responded as best he could.

Robert closed the door behind him and walked over to the counter. "Ah, Ashley's not home right now, but you welcome to wait", he offered, motioning to the family room.

Jimmy nodded hesitantly. He knew Ashley wouldn't be home, he was the one who planned it that way…conspiring with Paige and Ellie to secretly take her to the spa for the afternoon, as an early birthday present.

He followed Robert through the dining room chewing nervously on his bottom lip. He swallowed hard, trying to soften his parched throat. "Yes Sir, I know", Jimmy finally answered. His quavering voice caused Robert to stop and face him. "I actually came here to um…talk with you", Jimmy paused to compose himself. "…and Kate, um….Mrs. Kerwin", he corrected quickly.

A few months after Ashley started dating Jimmy again, Kate insisted he stop being so formal and call her by her first name…noting that since he called Jeff, Jeff…he should have no problem calling her Kate. It took a few weeks to get used to, but Jimmy did. Kate loved the comfortable relationship they always had with Jimmy and swelled up with happiness the first time she heard him refer to them as "my second family".

And just as comfortable as Jimmy felt with Ashley, Kate, Jeff and Toby, he was equally intimidated by the man standing before him. "I'm sorry, but Kate's not home either, she had to work late", Robert replied apologetically. Jimmy frowned and looked down at the floor. Robert stepped closer and asked curiously, "Is there something wrong Jimmy?".

Jimmy looked up at Robert, flashing a timid smile and slowly shook his head. He subtly glanced down at the couch, then back up to Robert, hoping he would get the hint. It was hard enough for Jimmy to get the words he needed to say out, without having to look up at this man towering over him.

Robert quickly took a seat on the couch and waited for Jimmy to continue. "Ah, no Sir", he answered formally as he shifted slightly in his chair. "...um...not really". Robert's intent gaze only made Jimmy more flustered. "Maybe I should just come back when Kat...um, Mrs. Kerwin is here...", Jimmy hesitated and pivoted to leave.

"No Jimmy, wait", Robert sprung up and called out. Jimmy turned back reluctanly to see Mr. Kerwin standing over him again. "This seems important to you and if it concerns Ashley...", he trailed off and went back to his previous spot. Jimmy did the same and sat, fiddling with the rims of his chair.

"It does...", he gasped out, deciding to stop stalling and jump right in. "I love your daughter Mr. Kerwin...I really, really love your daughter", Jimmy empahsized, a grin gracing his face and a slight hint of confidence building up inside of him. "Her birthday's next week and I wanted to get her a special gift...a really special gift". Robert listened intently.

"I've been meaning to do this for some time now", Jimmy stated, working hard not to side-step the actual question. "And now that you're here...it seems like the best...ah...", he stopped, loosing all cofidence as the inevitable loomed closer. "...um, Mr. Kerwin...I'm asking for Ashley's han...would we have your bless...Sir, I'd like to ask Ashley to marry me", he finally stammered out.

Robert eased back into the couch cushion, with a mix of surprise and...oh God, could it be...disappointment on his face. Jimmy cringed inwardly. "Jimmy, I can see how deeply you feel for Ashley...", Robert paused, and Jimmy could feel his heart sink, there was definitely a but coming. "...and marriage is a huge commmitment...".

Robert leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he spoke. "...that I don't think Ashely is ready for". That blow was worse than the proverbial but. "She's been through so much. That's why she came to London...after everything that happened when she dated Craig...".

"But I'm not Craig, Mr. Kerwin", Jimmy stated firmly. "I would never cheat on Ashley...I could never hurt her".

Robert smiled softly. "I appreciate that sentiment Jimmy, but...", he continued.

'_Ah, there it was', _thought Jimmy, tightning the grip on his rims.

"After Craig, and her failed relationship with Allistair in England, Ashley was devistated", Robert explained. "It took a long time to get to be happy again, and even today, I don't think she's completely over all of her heartache".

As much as he didn't want to agree, Jimmy nodded...after all, this was her father and her father would know what's best, right. "I understand", Jimmy replied, eventhough he really didn't. "We could probably wait a little...", drifting off as he slowly turned away defeated and pushed toward the kitchen.

Robert rose and placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "I think that's for the best, son".

-----------------------------------

Ashley _and _Kate were totally unaware of the goings-on at the family reunion the weekend before, or what transpired between Robert and Jimmy a few days ago...and that's exactly how he wanted it.

The Kerwin-Isaac's house was bustling with preparations for a small, intimate birthday party in honor of Ashley. Ashley herself didn't want anything big, considering they would be having a large, combined graduation party for her and Jimmy at the Brooks' house, the following weekend.

"Here's the shopping list Ash", Kate stated, handing her daughter the slip of paper. "Make sure the watermelon is seedless and try to find beer and wine that's already been chilled...if not, pick up a few bags of ice".

"Got it", Ashley declared, grabbing her purse and keys.

"I'll have to go with you Ash...", Robert chuckled. "...they won't be able to sell you the alcohol, you're not officially nineteen yet".

"I got her covered Mr. Kerwin", Jimmy offered happily and Ashley rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure? Because I can...".

"Yeah I'm sure", Ashley cut in. "Jimmy has to pick up some things at the store anyway...", she finished, lightly rubbing Jimmy's shoulder. But not being able to pass up the opportunity to spend the morning with her two favorite men, Ashley added, "You can come too Dad".

Once inside the local superstore, Ashley wrestled out a shopping cart from the corral and pulled out the list her mother gave her. "Paper towels", she mumbled, looking at the aisle headers, but followed Jimmy when he headed in the opposite direction.

Ashley caught up with Jimmy just as the pharamacist looked up and smiled. "Prescriptions for Brooks", the older lady behind the counter stated, in fact rather than question. "Hey Ashley", she called as she filed through the bin marked B.

"Hi Lorraine", Ashley greeted cheerfully and smiled at the quizzical look on her fathers face. "They know us pretty well here", she whispered to him. "Lorraine, this is my dad, Robert", she introduced to the pharmacist.

"Nice to meet you", Lorraine greeted as she walked over to the register. "Five Jimmy?", she asked.

"Yep", he nodded, signing his name in the appropriate spaces.

Robert watched the transaction curiously. "He doesn't take them all regularly", Ashley felt the need to explain. "It more like an as needed basis...but the reality is, he does need them", she said in a matter of fact way, but Robert thought he could detect just the slightest bit of sadness in her voice.

"Ready?", Jimmy asked, pulling up to the cart, dropping his prescriptions into the seat and moving on.

Jimmy paced himself a few feet ahead of Ashley and Robert so he could grab the items she called off the list while they hunted for other things they might need that weren't written down. "Two boxes of fudge brownies...the family size", she called out next.

Jimmy spotted the needed item on the top most shelf scooting as close as he could, he leant to the left and reached for the box, precariously balanced on one wheel. Ashley caught up to him, just as he knocked two boxes into his lap and righted himself. "You were tipping", Ashley warned with a playfully scold. Jimmy grinned and triumphantly handed her the boxes. Ashley fought hard not to smile back and determinantly worked to wipe the smug grin off of Jimmy's face with a delicious kiss.

Robert watched, amazed at how well the two worked together as a team...knowing what the other was thinking, anticipating each others next move. And neither of them seemed to notice the looks and stares being sent their way, something Robert was increasingly and uncomfortably aware of.

"Party goods...our last stop", Ashley declared as they rounded the aisle.

Jimmy looked to his left. "Hey Ash, I'm gonna go over to the electronics".

"Okay, I'll meet you there", Ashley nodded and got busy picking out what she needed.

"Well, one could probably tell what your favorite color is without even asking", Robert laughed and motioned to the growing mound. Ashley blushed slightly and shrugged innocently.

"Here, get these too", Robert offered handing Ashley the packages of a one and a nine.

"Mom's already got candles", Ashley protested.

"Yeah, but these are pink", Robert winked, tossing them into the cart and pushing it forward.

Ashley snuck behind Jimmy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Did ya get it?", she asked, referring to the replacement video game Spinner accidently stepped on and broke.

"I'm still waiting", he grumbled. Leaning back into her, he watched the clerk behind the counter tinker with something.

"Still?", she whispered incredulously. "Maybe he didn't see you".

"Oh, he saw me", Jimmy replied bitterly.

Ashley sighed and squeezed Jimmy's shoulders. She stood up straight and, not surprisingly, within seconds the clerk was at the front of the counter. "May I help you", he warmly asked Ashley.

"I highly doubt it", Ashley feigned politeness."But you could probably help my boyfriend", she added pointely and turned on her heel. "We're gonna go check out", she called to Jimmy over her shoulder.

Ashley walked back over to her father. Robert had a look that was a mixture of complete shock and disgust. "That type of behavior was totally uncalled for", he declared angrily.

"Yeah it was", Ashley agreed, but shrugged indifferently. "Some people are genuinely ignorant, although most are just uncomfortable or curious and it comes out as seeming rude...you learn to get used to it".

Robert wrapped an arm around Ashley's should as they walked to the registers and sighed, "It's just unfortuate that you have to".

-----------------------------------

Okay, I'd love to hear your comments and thoughts on this chapter, I just ask that you don't bash Robert to much...at least not yet. I had to chop the chapter into two parts because it turned out to be waaaaaaaaay too long as one chap. I've never been sure if Kate and Jeff "officially" got married(I've always assumed they did, just Kate didn't take his name) so I'm keeping her last name as Kerwin.

To my awesome reviewers...pisces iscariot, havocmangawip, Sunshyne08 and lilfiftyfour...Thanks guys!!! A bonus thank you to Heather who gave me the "nasty clerk" idea from her own personal experience...I've been waiting a while to use that 'scene'.

Degrassi is not mine.


	7. The perfect gift pt2

My note…Okay, here's the second part of the chapter.

FATHER KNOWS BEST

CHAPTER 7: THE PERFECT GIFT pt.2

The ride home was filled with forced small-talk and intermittent silence. Jimmy was stoic, Ashley was preoccupied and Robert was upset. But, all thoughts of their shopping excursion were soon pushed to the back of their minds once they returned to the house and jumped right into the preparations for the party.

The car was quickly unloaded. "This was a big help guys, thanks", Kate stated as the three brought in their purchases. "Although I don't remember having quite so much stuff on my list", she added, eyeing her ex-husband suspiciously.

Robert blushed and smiled. "There were just a few things I added", he tried to reply innocently. Kate smirked and held up the bag that contained the party hats, plastic leis and blow-outs and chuckled. "I missed sweet sixteen and seventeen", he reasoned, with a slight shrug. "Not to mention nine through twelve".

Kate understood and accepted his answer without anymore teasing...it wasn't hard to see that Robert adored their daughter and that Ashley had her father tightly wrapped around her little finger as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and sung, "Thanks Daddy".

"Now, what are we missing?", Kate mumbled to herself.

"How could we be missing anything? They bought at least one of _everything_", Toby joked, earning him a playful nudge from Ashley and a smirk from Jimmy, who was tucked in between the table and the wall sorting through the rest of the bags, as to not be in the direct path of the constant traffic passing by.

Kate shook her head as she chewed on her nail. "No, there's something miss...".

"Honey, where do you want these?", Jeff interrupted as he and Robert walked through the door armed with the cases of beer and wine.

"The coolers are out in the yard", Kate answered with a quick flick of her head in the direction of the back door, then turned her attention back to the list she was studying.

Ashley glanced up from the brownies she was mixing, she looked from her mother to her father and groaned when the realization hit her, "Oh God, I forgot the ice".

-------------------------

"Ashley, could you do me a favor?", Kate asked from her place inside the refigerator. Ashley nodded as she passed the indredients her mother handed her to Jimmy, who placed them on the counter. "Clean the bathroom upstairs and vacuum the bedrooms, I didn't have time earlier and now I really need to start the food...it getting late".

"Sure", she replied quickly and turned to leave.

"Oh, and ask your dad to start setting up the dinning room", Kate called out.

"Dad went with Jeff and Toby to pick up the ice", Ashley answered sheepishly.

Kate chuckled. "Three grown men to get a few bags of ice?", she asked sarcastically. Jimmy cleared his throat, trying to mask his own amusement.

Ashley shrugged innocently, she turned to Jimmy and asked, "Can you get the dinning room ready?".

He grabbed Ashley's hand and pretended to ponder. "Spread out a tablecloth and fill some bowls with chips...I think I can handle that", Jimmy quipped playfully and kissed the top of her hand.

"I would hope so", she giggled jokingly and kissed Jimmy on the cheek before running up the stairs.

Jimmy started with the table, pleasantly surprised at how easy it was for him. He laughed when her heard the stereo go on upstairs, almost loud enough to drown out the hum of the vacuum. Next he moved onto the snacks, placing the large, pink plastic bowls strategically around the room.

Jimmy looked around, pleased with what he had accomplished but not completely satisfied with the half done room. He pushed back over to the table and began unpacking the decorations. Maybe he wouldn't be able to get all of them up, but he could at least start...ah yes, with the banners.

Jimmy was so focused on his artistic abilities with streamers, garlands and balloons, he almost didn't hear Kate calling from the kitchen over his humming to Ashley's singing.

"Hey Jimmy, can you call Ashley down?...I need her help", she stated desperately from her place at the island.

Jimmy smirked from the doorway when he noticed Kate was elbow deep in a messy meat mixture. "Sure", he chuckled and wheeling back through the dinning room. "Ash", he called or more accurately, yelled from the base of the landing...but to no avail. Sighing, he headed back to the kitchen.

"She can't hear me from down here", Jimmy told Kate apologetically. "Can I do anything to help", he offered readily.

"That doesn't surprise me", Kate mumbled in regards to Jimmy's first statement, then warily eyed the cabinet above his head. Jimmy followed her gaze and bit his lip. "I need the two baking dishes on the last shelf...", she trailed off, not directly asking him to reach them and not entirely certain he could.

Jimmy smiled to himself, remembering the success he had down the baking aisle of the grocery store. Without a second thought, he reached up and slid the door open with his fingertip...the stacked baking dishes were going to be a little more of a challenge, but not impossible.

Jimmy concentrated on using his left forearm against the counter for leverage as he reached over with his right hand to grab the dishes. "Be careful Jimmy, there pretty heavy", Kate called cautiously, but not condescendingly. Jimmy nodded slightly and smiled when he touched the cool glass.

Blindly, he grasped the dishes tightly and pulled them forward and down. "See, no problem", he stated triumphantly, looking over his shoulder at Kate. Jimmy turned back, just in time to see a glass measuring cup tumbling after the bakeware. He instinctively put down the dishes and reached for the cup which bounced off the counter as it slipped from his hand and shattered on the rim of his chair.

"Jimmy, are you alright?", Kate asked anxiously, rushing over to the sink to rinse her hands.

"Fine", Jimmy sighed heavily as he settled back in his chair to view the damage. "I'm sorry Kate, I'll buy you a new one".

"New what?", Ashley questioned as she walked into the room, to find her mom kneeling on the floor, surrounded by a thousand shards of glass. "What happened?".

"A little accident, nothing major", Kate insisted, playing it down. "Jimmy, why don't you move back a little so...".

"No", Ashley interjected. "If he backs up, it'll be right over those chunks of glass", she stated, rushing over to the mess.

"Ashley, shoes", the mother in Kate ordered, noticing her daughters feet were bare. Ashley nodded and slipped on her sandals by door, which had just opened...and brought over the broom and a kitchen chair.

"What happened?", Toby parroted Ashley previous question, as he, Jeff and Robert walked into the house. Ashley, Jimmy and Kate shot him a look stating the obvious.

Kate was done picking up the large pieces, Ashley swept around Jimmy's chair then put the kitchen chair beside him so he could transfer. "Here", she said, picking up Jimmy's chair and offering it to Toby. "Put it over to the side then run upstairs and get the vacuum".

Toby dropped the bags of ice he was holding and quickly did what was ordered as Ashley swept up the rest of the glass surrounding Jimmy. Satisfied that anything large enough to do damage to Jimmy's wheels were swept away, Ashley moved his chair back beside him so he could transfer back. Jimmy did just that, as fluidly as possible, to hopefully deter the many sets of eyes he felt were upon him.

Business as usual resumed in the kitchen, Jeff and Toby taking the ice out back, Kate preparing the hamburgers and Ashley vacuuming the kitchen floor. Ashley playfully bumped the front of the vacuum against Jimmy's toes, elicting a small smile from him. They played this cat and mouse game for a few minutes before Jimmy had the opportunity to grab the vacuum cord and pull Ashley onto his lap.

Ashley giggled, cutting the power to the machine and settling into Jimmy's lap. They kissed softly and whispered into each others ears, blissfully unaware...until a wet sensation crept along the back of Ashley's knee. Confused, she stood up, wiped her hand under her knee and brought it into view.

Ashley gasped when she looked back down to Jimmy, her eyes falling on the deep red patch spreading across his jeans. "Jimmy, you're bleeding".

-----------------

Ashley sat next to the gurney in the bay of exam room three, holding Jimmy's hand as they waited for the doctor to come in. "I'm sorry Ash", Jimmy apologized for the about the fifteenth time.

Ashley smiled and squeezed his hand. "Will you please stop saying that", she whined insistantly, checking from the doorway, to her father, who forced a small smile, then back to Jimmy.

"But I'm making you miss your own birthday party", he grumbled.

"Like I could really stay at a party when my boyfriend's at the emergency room getting a huge piece of glass removed from his leg", she explained incredulously. "I don't think so".

Jimmy looked over at Robert who sat uncomfortably in a chair at the far wall. "Thanks for bringing us Mr. Kerwin", he stated sincerely.

Robert smiled. He knew Ashley would insist on being there with Jimmy and to help if he needed it, so Robert offered to drive. "Don't mention it Jimmy", he replied genuinely, trying to avoid starring at the oozing bandage that covered the nasty wound.

Unfortunately, Robert shared in his daughters aversion to hospitals, although Ashley seemed to be holding up just fine.

The doctor soon came in to inspect the wound. "Okay Jimmy, first I'm going to give you something to relax, then I'll tend to your laceration", she stated with a good bed-side manner.

Jimmy eyed the syringe suspiciously. "I can guarantee the shot's gonna hurt a lot more than yanking out that hunk of glass", he winced. "Can't you just give it to me in my leg?".

The doctor chuckled and continued to rub Jimmy's arm with an alcohol swab. "It'll only hurt for a second and then you'll feel _really _good", she joked and quickly hit the plunger, then turned to cut the right leg of Jimmy's jeans and cover him with a paper blanket.

Ashley caught Jimmy's cringe and bit back a smirk...those were his favorite 'dress' pair of jeans. "I'll buy you a new pair", she teasingly whispered as she stood up and leant down to gave Jimmy a soft kiss on the forehead.

The doctor flashed the couple a quick smile and asked, "How ya doin' there Jimmy...the meds kickin' in yet?".

Jimmy shrugged first then nodded. "I think so", he aswered questionably. "But why do I even need them if I can't feel what you're doing?".

"Well..", the doctor started as she removed the piece of glass and held it up with a pair of tongs. "...even though you may not feel it, your body still reacts to the trauma and everything else that goes with it...I don't need your blood pressure spiking if you decide to go and panic on me", she emphasized, dropping the shard into a metal dish. Only then, after seeing the glass and hearing the 'ping', did Jimmy flinch. Robert sat and watched the entire procedure from the corner, amazed that he probably 'felt' more of it than Jimmy did.

"So how did this happen?", the doctor asked, making small talk as she stitched.

"Glass measuring cup...got away from me", Jimmy chuckled.

The doctor eyed Jimmy's chair and noticed where the piece of glass must have wedged itself in the space between the seat and wheel rim. "Ouch", she mumbled under her breath.

"If you say so", Jimmy snickered playfully. Ashley rolled her eyes, the meds must really be kickin' in now.

The doctor finished her bandaging. "Do you have something else to wear home or do you need a pair of scrubs", she asked motioning toward his tattered jeans.

Jimmy shook his head. "I have a change in my bag", he answered, pointedly looking at the backpack under his chair.

The doctor nodded. "You can toss them in there after you've changed", she explained,motioning to the bio-hazard bin behind Ashley. "I'll go get your discharge papers and antibiotic script and you'll be on your way", she waived cheerfully and left the room.

Ashley took Jimmy's change of clothes out of his bag and laid it on his lap, then turned to leave with her dad, to give Jimmy some privacy. "Wait", he called out, digging into the pocket of his jeans. Ashley and Robert turned to face him.

"I really don't want to do this here", Jimmy stated, holding out the little velvet box in his hand. Ashely smiled and walked back over to him. "But I think I'd better before I pass out", he joked drowsily.

Robert's eyes widened as Ashley reached out to take the gift. She slowly opened it, her eyes gleaming with joy. "Oh Jimmy...it's so beautiful", she gasped happily.

"It's not _exactly_ what I wanted to give you, but...", he trailed off when Ashley grabbed him, nearly squeezing the air from his lungs. Robert eyed them nervously until Ashley turned the box around to reveal the graduated diamond pendant and matching earings.

"No Jimmy it's beautiful...", she insisted adamantly and pulled him into another hug. Jimmy's heart sank when he caught Robert letting out a relieved sigh. Ashley smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "...it's the perfect gift".

---------------------------

Okay, so there's the conclusion...hope it didn't disappoint. The end is nearing, I'm going to try to fit it all into one more chapter, but I may have to split the next one up too.

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers...you guys are awesome!!!

Degrassi is not mine.


	8. Daddy's little girl

My note….here's the last chapter….for this story, that is. I appreciate all the wonderful comments and reviews for everyone. I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you all enjoyed! Thanks.

FATHER KNOWS BEST

CHAPTER 8: DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL

Ashley's cell phone buzzed across the nightstand. She quickly pulled her nightshirt over her head and plunged onto her bed, flipping the phone open as she did. "Hey El", she greeted cheerfully.

"So, how did it go?", Ellie blurted anxiously.

"It was great", she answered nonchalantly. There was a frustrated sigh at the other end of the phone line and Ashley smiled with the knowledge that Ellie wanted more elaboration. "The food was amazing, everyone got along just fine, I had my first 'official' margarita….my dad even asked the Mariachis' sing 'Happy Birthday' to me", she chuckled happily.

"And?", Ellie prodded.

"And what?", Ashley questioned quizzically.

"So, what did you get?", Ellie enunciated carefully hoping Ashley would get the hint she was dropping.

"Oh", Ashley let out an understanding sigh. "We each ordered something different and shared with one another. I ended up eating most of Jimmy's enchiladas though…" , she trailed off into a giggle.

"I wasn't talking about the food Ash", Ellie moaned impatiently. "Did anything happen _after _the meal….like at dessert?", she added coaxingly.

"You mean was there something sparkly stuck in my fried ice cream, besides the candle?", Ashley offered.

"Yeah", Ellie gasped excitedly.

"No", Ashley replied simply, trying to mask her disappointment.

"Sorry Ash…I really thought he was gonna ask", Ellie apologized. "When Spinner told me that Jimmy would stop every time they passed a jewelry store window, I just figured…".

"So did I", Ashley cut in. "I mean, I wasn't really expecting anything else, the necklace and earrings are so beautiful...", she paused to touch the pendant around her neck. "I guess I was just kind of hoping for...ya know, with my dad being here and everything…", she trailed off wistfully.

"Well there's always graduation day", Ellie suggested enthusiastically.

"Yeah, maybe", she concurred agonizingly. "I don't know El…I asked my mom if he had mentioned anything and she said no…".

"Maybe he wants it to be a surprise", Ellie offered.

Ashley sighed heavily, "No, Jimmy's such a gentleman….he'd definitely ask my parents first. And my mom's a terrible liar, so if Jimmy did have something planned, she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret", she chuckled ruefully. "She almost seemed sad that he hadn't…".

"He still has time Ash...your graduation isn't for three more days anyway", Ellie stated playfully.

"I know", Ashley sighed and paused for a few seconds. "Maybe he doesn't want to...".

"Ash, don't be rediculous", Ellie scolded. "Jimmy loves you and I'm sure he wants to propose...he's probably just waiting for the perfect moment to pop the question", she added assuredly.

Ashley smiled, "You're right El".

"No prob", Ellie chuckled lightly. "Goodnight Ash...Happy Birthday", she added in parting.

"Thanks Ellie, 'night", Ashley replied and flipped shut her phone.

Ashley laid her cell phone on her bedside table and leaned back onto her pillows. After a minute or two, she sat up and opened the drawer of the table, pulling out a folded page of a magazine. With a sigh, Ashley opened the page and gently brushed her fingers over the picture of her dream wedding gown...the gown she found while flipping through a wedding magazine when her father and Chris were getting married...the gown she would wear when she walked down the aisle. Ashley neatly tucked the picture away inside the drawer and turned her lamp off. Crawling back into bed, Ashley's smile returned as she closed her eyes and pictured herself walking down that aisle, in her dream wedding gown...to a waiting Jimmy.

--------------------------

Saturday was finally here...the gradutation day for Degrassi's class of 2007. With the ceremony just a few hours away, Ashley and her family went to the Brooks' house to prepare for the party that was to take place afterward.

"I'm staying as far away from this house as possible while you guys are setting up", Jimmy firmly stated. "Me and party preparations do not mix", he added jokingly and turned for the back door.

Toby chuckled and followed Jimmy and Ashley onto the deck. "So yeah Jimmy, _how_ is that leg of yours feeling?", the words came out before Toby had a chance to think about what he had just said.

"Actually Tobes...it's not", Jimmy quipped, good-naturedly. Toby blushed furiously at his slipup. "But the cut is healing nicely, thanks for asking".

Toby sheepishly returned Jimmy's smile, but still felt very embarrassed. Ashley quickly jumped to the rescue by asking Toby to go inside and collect some things she needed to decorate the backyard with. Jimmy looked up at her suspiciously. "I wanted a little alone time with my boyfriend. Is that a crime?", she defended innocently and carefully sat on Jimmy's lap.

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe I should ask a future pre-law student", Jimmy teased and kissed Ashley on the lips.

"Yeah, maybe you should", Ashley teased playfully and stood up. "That reminds me", she stated, running into the house. "I want to give this to you now", she finished as she walked back onto the deck and handed Jimmy a neatly wrapped box.

Jimmy smiled and humbly accepted the gift. "Ash you didn't have to...".

"Of course I did", she cut in and sat on the end of the bench, next to Jimmy. "It's our graduation day. Did you really think I wasn't going to get my boyfriend a gift?", she asked incredulously. "Now open it".

"Okay", Jimmy smirked as he did what he was told. He unwrapped the package to find a custom oak box filled with an array of drawing impliments. He gasped, pleasant surprise, "Ash, this is amazing".

Ashley grinned. "With all the emphasis on going to law school...I wanted to make sure your love of art didn't suffer", she explained with a slight apprehension and giggled softly. "And after seeing the condition of your current set, I figured you were in desperate need of new pencils".

"Thanks Ash", Jimmy whispered, flashing one of his killer smiles as he pulled Ashley down for a kiss. "And it just so happens that I have a similar gift for you too".

"Sketching pencils?", she asked skeptically.

"No", he answered sarcastically and backed up to a small table over in the corner of the deck. "Something that has special meaning for the future...", he trailed off and pivoted around, reaching behind the table.

With Jimmy's back to her, Ashley could bearly contain her excitement...until he pulled out a large, awkward shaped gift bag. Ashley smiled graciously as she lifted the gift from the bag. "Wow Jimmy this is...".

"Not what you were expecting?", he interrupted before she could finish.

"No...I-I mean...yes, it's beautiful Jimmy", she stuttered miserably, looking down at the feminine, black leather attache case, monogramed with her initials. Jimmy frowned, sighing heavily as he slumped back in his chair. "It's really lovely Jimmy", she assured him. "The only problem is that...well, I was figuring that by the time I need to use it...I was hoping my initials would be slightly different...maybe the K would be replaced with a...B", she hinted, nervously chewing on her lower lip.

"Ash, are you trying to say...", Jimmy trailed off, confused.

Ashley blushed shyly. "I just figured that with the way our relationship is going...", she paused and sighed. "...that the next logical step would be...".

Jimmy interrupted, "But your dad said...".

"What did my dad say?", she asked curiously, grabbing Jimmy's hands.

He shrugged casually. "Nothing really. He just told me that with everything that happened with Craig and then Allistair...he really didn't think it was the right time to ask you...that maybe you weren't quite ready to...".

"You mean you were gonna ask me to...", Ashley gasped, feeling as if the air had been knocked from her. She stood up and started pacing.

Jimmy avoided her gaze, starring down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. "Yeah, already got the ring and everything", he mumbled nervously.

Ashley nearly squealed at the revelation, but then reality hit. "But why would he...", she trailed off as the pieces began to fall into place.

"Ash?", Jimmy called out after her and followed Ashley inside.

Ashley stalked back into the house. "How could you?", she choked out, tears filling her eyes as she breezed past her father and out the front door.

---------------------

Robert watched with great pride as his daughter walked across the gymnasium to accept her high school diploma. But the guilt he felt over Ashley's harsh words just a few hours ago and her subsequent avoidence of him and everyone else at the house, was eating away at him.

The class gathered at the front steps of the school, hugging each other, laughing through tears of happiness and some of sadness. Ashley stood next to Jimmy and Spinner at the bottom of the steps, lost in their own little group of friends, the friends they should have graduated with the year before.

"Ashley, honey", Kate waived and called out as the families began to make their her way through the crowd. She embraced Ashley tightly and pulled Toby in for a group hug, then moved on to Jimmy and Spinner.

"I'm so very proud of you Ash", Robert stated softly as he moved in to hug his daughter. Ashley visibly stiffened at his touch and didn't return the gesture. Robert slowly backed away, studying Ashley's emotion filled face before offering, "I think we need to talk".

"I'm not sure we have anything _to_ talk about, Dad", Ashley spat, turning her face away from him. Robert nodded slowly and turned around, Ashley watched as he walked over to a picnic table on the other side of the courtyard.

"Ash, maybe you _should_ go and talk with him", Jimmy suggested as he moved out of the huddle of people and pulled up next to Ashley.

"Why, so he could make up some story like the one he told you...no thank you", Ashley scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

Jimmy tugged on one of her hands. "Don't you think you deserve to find out why he did it in the first place?", he offered with a gentle squeeze. "Maybe find out why he doesn't like me", Jimmy mumbled under his breath, head down, eyes focused on the ground.

Ashley's features softened and she smiled. It was beyond all comprehention how anyone on this planet could not be completely enamored with the man in front of her. Ashley cupped Jimmy's cheek, taking him by surprise and leant in to kiss his lips. "I love you Jimmy", she whispered as she turned toward her father

"I'll be right here if you need me", Jimmy promised, releasing her hand. Ashley let her fingertips linger on Jimmy's as she nodded and pulled away.

"I just want to know why", Ashely demanded to Robert's back, causing him to swing around to face her. "Why did you lie to Jimmy...and me?".

"I-I don't know Sweetheart", he replied dumbfounded. "I...I just...".

"What do you have against him Dad?", she cried. "There was never a problem with us dating before".

"No, and I didn't think there would be now", he answered truthfully. "But then when I got here, I saw first hand what it was like for you two...the difficulties you'd have to face. The way people talk, they way they look at the two of you...treat the two of you...".

"So you just go and decide what's best for us?", she snipped.

"Ash honey, I was only trying to protect you", Robert started to explain, but was cut short by a gasp from Ashely.

"From what Dad...this crazy, cruel world...or from Jimmy?", she questioned bitterly. Robert shook his head in protest. "Don't you think we know what we're up against Dad. I mean, no couple is perfect...but the girl with a gay dad and a Jewish stepfamily, dating the bi-racial guy in a wheelchair, is pretty unique".

"I'm sorry Ash", he apologized fervently. "I thought I could spare you from having to go though what Chris and I went through".

"But wasn't it all worth it Dad?", Ashley asked incredulously. "Would you have changed anything if you knew...would it really have made a difference...would you love Chris any less?", she pleaded through her tears.

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head weakly. "I expected you of all people to understand Dad", Ashley whispered painfully.

"I do Ashley. I understand...and I'm so sorry for hurting you", Robert reiterated, grasping her by the shoulders.

"I love him Daddy, more than anything", she defended firmly, this time slightly accepting his embrace.

"I can see that Sweetheart...and he loves you too,very much", he replied pointedly, nodding over to Jimmy who was eyeing them from his place next to Spinner. "I just want you to be happy".

"I am", she assured him and turned on her heel.

"Love you Ash", Robert called out after her.

Ashley stopped to look over her shoulder. "I love you too, Dad", she replied softly and quickly headed back to Jimmy.

Robert was filled with the urge to run after Ashley and expain himself better or apologize again, but he knew he shouldn't. It was time...time to let his little girl go.

----------------------

Okay, so it wasn't my usual cotton candy, happy ending. There is still a little strife between Ashley and Robert, but they'll work through it...I'm sure. My deepest thanks to all those who read this story and to all my wonderful reviewers.

For all of you who haven't heard...episode 4 of season 7 is a JimAsh plot. The info came out last week, from one of the execs., and they also said that the opening sequence will change a bit too, some characters will be gone and some will be added(I don't really care, just as long as Melissa's featured in the credits). There was no episode descriptions released yet, or info on when the new season will start, but I'm really looking forward to epi.#4.

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
